spicksandspecksfandomcom-20200214-history
2009-07-29
Intros Myf's Team Alan's Team Special Guests Unverified info Donna Simpson, Colin Lane, Scott Edgar, Denis Walter, D.C. Root, Guests: Donna Simpson, Colin Lane, Scott Edgar, Denis Walter, Damian Cowell (as D.C. Root) Official description Episode Twenty Seven (29/07/2009) This week on Spicks and Specks are entertainer Denis Walter, funnyman Colin 'Lano' Lane, folk singer''' Donna Simpson''' and one third of Tripod Scott 'Scod' Edgar. Myf's Team Singer and TV host Denis Walter first burst on the Australian entertainment scene in the 70s. He has had various hosting roles including the evening news in the regional areas of Victoria for WIN TV, nightly drawings of Keno and even has filled in for Lavinia nixon presenting the weather for channel Nine's News. Each year Walter hosts Carols By The Bay '' at Eastern Beach on the Geelong waterfront, the third largest Christmas concert in Australia behind similar major Christmas events in Sydney and Melbourne. Walter also formed the ''Denis Walter National Youth Choir of Australia. The choir was an immediate success and continues to grow in popularity. After a short break from singing Denis returned to live performances with sellout shows around Australia and is currently finishing work on 16th album featuring Christmas favourites. Denis has now celebrated almost 4 decades in Australian entertainment and is currently a member of the 3AW team in Melbourne. Best known as one half of Australia's favourite comedy double act, Lano and Woodley, Colin Lane has earned the adulation of critics and audiences alike. In almost twenty years together Lano and Woodley won the coveted Perrier Award for best show at the Edinburgh Fringe Festival, starred in their own television series and toured sold out shows across the country. After saying 'Goodbye' in 2006 with a national tour that took in34 markets and sold more than 125,000 tickets. Since the farewell tour, Colin has appeared in Don's Party for the Melbourne Theatre Company, followed by a season with the Sydney Theatre Company. He presented Wine Me, Dine Me and Kings of Comedy for the Nine Network and has made numerous appearances on Spicks and Specks and Good News Week. Most recently he appeared at the Adelaide Cabaret Festival in Two For The Road: The Music of Movie Maestro Henri Mancini. Currently, he is performing in Essgee Productions The Mikado as Pooh Bar at QPAC. Alan's Team Donna Simpson is an Australian guitarist, vocalist, and songwriter famous as one-third of the Australian folk rock band The Waifs. Donna has released six albums with The Waifs. Their 2003 album Up All Night reached double platinum in Australia and reached the top 5 of the Australian album charts, and the band won four ARIA Awards in October 2003. The Waifs have enjoyed two top fifty singles in Australia and had their greatest success with the single London Still which Donna wrote. The band so impressed Bob Dylan when they supported him on his 2003 Australian tour that he asked them to join him in his North American tour. Dungeon master Scott Edgar is best known as a member of prolific comedy act Tripod. The group have been making funny songs for television, radio, CD's and countless live shows for over a decade now. Scott (Scod) is the geeky one with the guitar and glasses, and enjoys playing Dungeons and Dragons with his mates, playing piano and reading comic books. Further exploring his musical forte, his band, Scott Edgar & The Universe, have realesed their debut self titled CD. Rounds Know Your Product The Final Countdown Transcript Gallery }} Videos Category:Episodes